Wii U
The Wii U is an upcoming eighth generation video game console, the successor to the Wii, and Nintendo's sixth home console. The meaning of the name is WE and YOU. It will be released in 2012, during the second half of the year. It is capable of displaying 1080p high definition visuals, and will utilize a more robust online experience than its predecessor. The system's controller, dubbed the Wii U GamePad, features a 6-inch single-touch screen which can stream content from the console, allowing players to continue playing games away from the TV. A prototype of the system was revealed at Nintendo's 2011 E3 press conference, and was playable on the show floor. The system is fully backwards compatible with Wii software and accessories. Games See main article: List of Wii U games Launch Line-up The following games are scheduled to launch by the end of 2012: *''Assassin's Creed III'' (Ubisoft) *''Avengers: Battle for Earth'' (Ubisoft) *''Batman: Arkham City Armored Edition'' (Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment) *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (D3Publisher) *''Darksiders II'' (THQ) *''Family Party: 30 Great Games'' (D3Publisher) *''Game & Wario'' (Nintendo) *''Jett Tailfin'' (Maximum Games) *''Just Dance 4'' (Ubisoft) *''Lego City Undercover'' (Nintendo) *''Mass Effect 3'' (Electronic Arts) *''NBA 2K13'' (2K Sports) *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' (Nintendo) *''Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge'' (Nintendo) *''Nintendo Land'' (Nintendo) *''Pikmin 3'' (Nintendo) *''Project P-100'' (Nintendo) *''Rabbids Land'' (Ubisoft) *''Rise of the Guardians: The Video Game'' (D3Publisher) *''Scribblenauts Unlimited'' (Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment) *''SiNG'' (Nintendo) *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' (Sega) *''Sports Connection'' (Ubisoft) *''Tank! Tank! Tank!'' (Namco Bandai) *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2'' (Namco Bandai) *''Wii Fit U'' (Nintendo) *''Wii U Panorama View'' (Nintendo) *''Your Shape: Fitness Evolved 2013'' (Ubisoft) *''ZombiU'' (Ubisoft) Hardware Not much is currently known about the console itself at this time, and no exact specs have been revealed, but a few things are known. The CPU is designed by IBM and is described as an "all-new, Power-based microprocessor". The processor is a multi-core design manufactured at 45 nm with an eDRAM cache. Although neither Nintendo nor IBM have revealed detailed specifications, such as the number of cores, clock rate, or cache sizes, references to the chip containing "a lot" of eDRAM and "the same processor technology found in Watson" indicate that the processor shares some characteristics with IBM's POWER7 processor, which powers the Watson computer system and incorporates a large L3 eDRAM cache. The Wii U CPU will be produced by IBM at their 300 mm semiconductor manufacturing facility in East Fishkill, New York. The main media input is a slot-loading optical disc drive compatible with 12 cm "proprietary high-density optical discs" (25GB per layer) and 12 cm Wii optical discs. The console will feature some kind of flash memory for downloadable software and save files. It will feature an SD card slot supporting SDHC cads and four USB ports (two in the front and two in the back), allowing users to connect external hard drives to expand memory capabilities. The system will have an HDMI 1.4 out port for HD video and audio, an "AV Multi Out" port and a Sensor Bar power port. More definitive technical specifications are expected to be announced at this year's E3 conference. Wii U GamePad The main input device of the Wii U, known as the Wii U GamePad, resembles a tablet with a 6.2 inch, 16:9 touchscreen, and is capable of streaming and displaying game content right on the controller. The single-touch screen uses a stylus for precision movement, similar to the Nintendo DS system. It has four face buttons, A, B, X, and Y, two clickable analog sticks (originally circle pads), four shoulder buttons, L, R, ZL, and ZR, a D-pad, start (+) and select (-) buttons, an NFC (near-field communication) reader/writer, a home button, a TV Control button, and a power button. It features an inner-facing camera, a microphone, stereo speakers, a sensor strip, a rumble system, accelerometer, gyroscope, magnetometer, a rechargeable battery and built-in flash memory to store data. The TV Control button, allows users to interact with the television in many different ways. The button gives players the ability to switch between playing games on the TV screen and on the tablet on the fly. The controller can also be used as a universal remote for TVs and cable boxes, making use of a full number pad on the touchscreen to type station numbers for easy channel surfing. One can also browse the internet on the controller and display web content, photos and videos on the TV screen. The inner-facing camera can be used to video chat with friends. Below the directional pad is a small rectangle, which is the NFC Reader / Writer. This gives player the ability to use real-world objects, such as cards and figurines, to interact with the game. This is the same technology used in games like Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure where by placing a character figurine on an NFC reader, that character becomes playable in game. A demonstration of how this technology might be used on Wii U was seen in a leaked concept video for Ubisoft's Rayman Legends. Wii U Pro Controller Aside from the GamePad, another new controller has also been revealed, the Wii U Pro Controller. The Pro Controller is a more traditional-looking controller featuring the same buttons as the GamePad, but without the touchscreen. It somewhat resembles the Wii's Classic Controller Pro, but with added functions such as a power button, and a direct connection to the Wii U instead of requiring a Wii Remote. Backward Compatibility The Wii U is backwards compatible with all Wii software and input devices. Unlike the Wii, the Wii U is not compatible with GameCube games or controllers. However, it is speculated that select GameCube games will be available to download via the Virtual Console. Online The Wii U will utilize the Nintendo Network for it's online system. With Nintendo Network, users can play multiplayer games with friends and other players around the world, browse the internet, and purchase games to download. Both first and third party games will be offered on a physical disc as well as a digital download beginning at launch. Both discs and download codes will be available to purchase at major retailers. Miiverse Miiverse is the Wii U's native social network. Described as a "Mii Universe", this plaza like hub is displayed when first turning on the system, showing a variety of game icons surrounded by Mii characters currently on your Wii U, your friends and other players from around the world. The game icons represent titles that people have been playing. The Miiverse will enable players to send each other messages, in game assets like screenshots, and hand written notes or drawings while your game is suspended. The Miiverse will be accessible on the Wii U at launch, and will later expand to the Nintendo 3DS, home computers and internet enabled mobile devices. History Since the early years of the Wii, some speculated that Nintendo would release an HD version of the console, commonly referred to as Wii HD, since it was the only console of the seventh generation not to feature high-definition graphics. In April 2011, an unknown source stated that Nintendo was planning on unveiling their next console, Project Café, at E3 of that year. It was also rumored that the system would have HD resolutions, be able to play Wii software, and have a new controller with a built-in high resolution screen. It was also said that the machine was significantly more powerful than the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Many claims focused on the new controller, which would feature dual analog sticks, a standard D-pad, two bumpers, two triggers and more. the functionality of the new controller was compared to a Nintendo GameCube controller; other sites compared the controller to an iPad with buttons. They also added that there would be a front-facing camera on the controller, and that it would also feature six-axis motion controls, as well as a built-in sensor bar, and would feature a single-touch 6.2-inch touchscreen. The console was also stated to resemble a modernized Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Names for the system, such as the Nintendo Stream, Nintendo Feel, and simply Nintendo, were tossed around. On April 25, 2011, Nintendo released a statement officially announcing a system to succeed the Wii. They simultaneously announced that it would be released during 2012, and that playable console units would be present at E3 2011, confirming the majority of the rumors. Nintendo CEO Satoru Iwata said that the system would "offer something new for home game systems" and would be released in the fiscal year of 2012. The prototype version of the console was unveiled at the event as promised, though Nintendo's stock fell almost 10 percent that day, with analysts not believing that the Wii U's controller was as innovative as the Wii Remote. On October 28, 2011, Gamespot released info that Nintendo will have the final layout for the Wii U at E3 2012. They also stated that the Wii U will be cross-platform compatible with certain titles alongside the Nintendo 3DS, certain titles have been confirmed, including an untitled Super Smash Bros. project. Gallery External links thumb|right|300px|Wii U Trailer *Official Nintendo E3 Page *Wii U Wiki *Wii U Wikipedia page *Wii U Final Layout at E3 2012 Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo consoles Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo consoles